


Cover for His Fate Will Be Unlearned by Scifigrl47

by Fabulae



Series: Ao3 Classics (Penguin Classics Inspired) [19]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 15:54:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6246223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabulae/pseuds/Fabulae





	Cover for His Fate Will Be Unlearned by Scifigrl47

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scifigrl47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifigrl47/gifts).
  * Inspired by [His Fate Will Be Unlearned](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055361) by [scifigrl47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifigrl47/pseuds/scifigrl47). 




End file.
